Cronicas Kadaloid
by xilanee
Summary: Son crónicas, en la cual cuentan diferentes historias que entre si tienen algún tipo de relación. Son 12 Crónicas Se publicarán cada 3 semanas
1. Cronicas Kadaloid:El amor entre hermanos

**Hoola... me presento con un nuevo fanfic, de creación propia, cada historia de estas crónicas serán sobre situaciones en específicos, algunos mas largos que otros... advertencia... en la mayoría de los fic hay lemon.**

 **hasta el momento son 12 crónicas... y las subiré cada 2 o tres semanas :)**

Ella se estaba arreglando para ir a su primer día de clases, estaba muy emocionadísima, ya que le habían trasladado gracias a un intercambio de alumnos con el otro colegio, ella junto a su hermano caminaron hacia el colegio, y como quedaba relativamente cerca fueron conversando de cosas sin importancia, ya al llegar se impresionaron lo grande y bello que era, ya que su otro colegio era muy pequeño, entraron a sus respectivas salas, ella en el último año de primaria y el en tercero de secundaria.  
El profesor al llegar noto la presencia de la nueva estudiante y la hizo pasar adelante, ella sin ningún temor se presentó de la siguiente manera:  
"Mi nombre es Jonetsu, tengo 16 años, soltera, y no pregunten porque aún no entro a secundaria por la edad."  
Todos los de la clase quedaron impresionados por la actitud de ella, todos los hombres quedaron mirándola como si fuera la más linda, o mejor decirlo que se les caía la baba y las mujeres con indiferencia (típico no?), paso el día muy normal para Jonetsu.  
En cambio el hermano de Jonetsu al llegar las mujeres quedaron babosas y los hombres lo miraban con odio (también típico no?), la presentación de él fue más o menos así:  
"Hola...mi nombre es Aka, espero llevarme bien con ustedes si?", pero no falto la que pregunto:  
-Guapo, estas soltero?, cuántos años tienes?, vives cerca?  
A lo que Aka respondió "tengo 18, y si a las 2 otra preguntas", aunque el paso un día bien incomodo ya que todas querían sentarse junto a él, cuando ya finalizaron las horas de clases, se juntó con su hermana y caminaron juntos hacia su casa, al llegar, Jonetsu se fue a bañar, y mientras hacía esto Aka fue a la habitación de ella y la curiosidad que tenía desde hace tiempo hizo que el objetivo fuera el diario de ella, leyó largo rato, hasta que llego a una página en la cual leyó detenidamente:

 _Miércoles 2_ _  
_ _Mi vida es tan aburrida, tengo podría decirse que todo, pero no me siento conforme, necesito algo...pero qué?, no lo sé...posiblemente necesite ser más espontanea o tal vez...no sé._

 _Se me olvidaba supe que todas mis compañeras hacían echo "eso" con sus novios, y me dio algo de envidia ya que soy la única que aun soy virgen, lo bueno es que la próxima semana voy a un nuevo colegio y espero poder conseguir mi objetivo._

 _Te es fiel y mañana te seguiré contando...Jonetsu_

Al terminar de leer se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando, y era su hermana que había salido del baño, sintió mucho miedo e intento escapar pero ella lo retuvo...hubo un gran silencio, el soltó el diario que aún tenía en la mano...

Aka prov.  
Cuando solté el diario mi hermana me tiro hacia ella y derrepente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, yo me sorprendí pero luego cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.  
Sentí ese beso que tanto anhelaba muy secretamente, lleno de pasión y de amor. Nos separamos antes de que se nos acababa el aire, entonces dije..."déjame ir, no puedo hacer esto", pero ya había algo entre nosotros...  
-no te iras, ya que pagaras por haber leído mi diario, escuche decir de su boca y acto seguido ella con una fuerza extrema me tiro y caí en su cama...  
ella se puso arriba mío, yo estaba muy sonrojado con lo que estaba seguro que sucedería, después me beso muy profundamente y después ella empezó a besarme el cuello con mucho deseo y pasión lo cual me hacia estremecer mucho y trate de zafarme ella pero lo que logre fue quedar encima de ella.  
Fin Aka prov.

Entonces ya había despertado de deseo de Aka así que beso en los labios a Jonetsu el cual correspondía el beso- Jonetsu te quiero mucho -le dijo terminado de besarla- Aka-pronuncio su nombre viéndolo a los ojos-  
Entonces Aka bajo y empezaba a besar su cuello con pasión, luego de besar cada parte de este el de dirigió de nuevo a los labios de su hermana para después besarla con pasión y deseo intenso, Aka introdujo su lengua a la boca de Jonetsu lo cual ella accedió y ese beso se intensifico más y más haciéndolo más intenso y pasional cosa que ambos disfrutaron, el desabrocho la bata a su hermana cosa que la exalto y él lo noto por lo que beso de nuevo a Jonetsu.  
El entonces logro quitarle la bata por lo cual quedo completamente desnuda y se sonrojo muchísimo y el la beso de nuevo en la boca de manera apasionada y después le lamió el cuello por lo que hizo soltar un gemido a Jonetsu por lo cual hizo de alguna manera feliz a Aka que le dejo de besar el cuello y noto que su hermana le estaba subiendo la polera, y el la ayudo hasta que logro sacársela y lo tiro a un lugar incierto quedando el con el torso desnudo.  
Aka comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta los pechos de la chica después empezó a apretarlos cosa que hizo que esta gimiera con cada vez que sentía las manos de Aka , entonces Jonetsu empezó a tocar el bulto de Aka lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido estremecedor, y siguió con su tarea, lo cual ambos gemían cada vez más fuerte, ella empezó a quitarle el pantalón a Aka, lo cual fue muy fácil para ella y tiro lejos el pantalón por lo que Aka quedo en ropa interior, entonces ella tiro hacia un lado a Aka y quedo ella arriba.  
Empezó por darle un beso apasionado en la boca y luego besar su cuello cosa que lo estremeció mucho después bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al bulto de su hermano cosa que lo hizo gemir más fuerte, ella bajo el bóxer del chico y vio la erección que tenía en su pene cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la chica, de repente Aka sintió algo húmedo en su miembro por lo que el gimió de manera muy fuerte, entonces Jonetsu prosiguió en su tarea.  
Así que ella metía más y más su miembro dentro de su boca y sentir como lo movía de dentro hacia afuera con gran velocidad cosa que le hacía gemir el nombre de su hermana con gran deseo. Entonces él dijo entre gemidos:  
-me...co..rro...ya...no aguan…to...más!-dijo él y acto seguido ella estaba escupiendo el semen que había dentro de su boca, entonces ella subió a besarlo en la boca muy apasionadamente...y se separaron por falta de aire...  
-ahora me toca a mí-le dijo Aka a su hermana- lo cual acto seguido el quedo encima de ella y la empezó a besar de nuevo y bajo rápidamente a sus pechos y los empezó a lamer y a succionar y Jonetsu gemía muy fuerte. Entonces mientras succionaba un pecho bajo una mano hacia la intimidad de ella lo cual Jonetsu gimió el nombre de su hermano y este siguió su cometido e introducía primero un dedo después dos haciendo fricción lo cual Jonetsu ya no podía más de la excitación estaba que explotaba hasta que Aka se detuvo...  
-estas segura?-le dijo Aka un poco preocupado  
-ahh..por qué paraste tonto...claro que quiero que sigas-le dijo media enojada Jonetsu  
-es que no se-le dijo inseguro su hermano  
-(tomándolo de la cara) yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo entiendes así que si quiero que lo hagamos ahora!-le dijo besándolo muy apasionado que por falta de aire se separaron..así que Aka empezó a besar de nuevo el cuello de su hermana y después Aka metió su miembro en la cavidad de su hermana, la cual grito por el dolor-si quieres no seguimos-le dijo preocupado, ella le contesto solo con un "sigue por favor" así que Aka continuo cosa que la hiso gimió levemente al sentir como el miembro del chico entraba lentamente por su cavidad, sintiéndola perfectamente en su interior  
Aka noto como Jonetsu lo empezó a disfrutar y el también disfrutaba, él se empezó a mover metiendo y sacando su miembro lentamente mientras Jonetsu jadeaba y gemía muy fuerte, el empezó a embestirla con más rapidez cosa que la hacía volverse loca, no se imaginaba que se podía sentir tanta pasión a causa de su hermano, ella sentía cada vez más placer ya que las embestidas por parte del chico se hacían cada vez más veloces, sentía como si se fuera a romper en pedazos por el acto tan veloz en sus movimientos- el también gritaba el nombre de su hermana, el sentía muchas sensaciones nuevas al igual que su hermana, llegaron a un punto en que ambos sabían que no iban a aguantar tanto así en cualquier momento de iban a venir así que hacían su máximo esfuerzo por complacerse el uno al otro. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y Aka termino dentro de su hermana, ambos rendidos se abrazaron se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos...al día siguiente ambos se levantaron tarde y ya no habían ido al colegio así que ambos se quedaron en la cama muy juntos en la cual ambos no quería que terminara, pero hicieron un pacto en la cual nadie sabría de este suceso...un secreto de hermanos


	2. Cronicas Kadaloid: Los amores de Jonetsu

**Hoola... me presento con un nuevo fanfic, de creación propia, cada historia de estas crónicas serán sobre situaciones en específicos, algunos mas largos que otros... advertencia... en la mayoría de los fic hay lemon.**

 **Esta es la segunda parte ^^**

Después de aquella noche, en el cual Jonetsu cumplió su deseo pero empezó a sentirse mal ya que fue con su hermano mayor, y que después de una semana al llegar a la casa no encontró a su hermano, desesperada busco sin éxito, pero noto en la mesa que había una nota, la recogió y leyó; " _Hermana he pensado en lo que sucedió entre nosotros y creo que es mejor que me vaya, no me busques, qu_ _e volveré cuando aclare mis ideas_ ".  
Ella se puso un poco triste pero debía seguir su vida, ya que sabía que su hermano volvería.  
Al día siguiente cuando llego al colegio le informaron que le habían asignado a un compañero de estudios, ella estaba feliz ya que tal vez podría hacer maldades, aunque no sabía quién era, pero no le importaba, solo sabía que él iba a llegar a su casa, después de clases ella preparo todo , y estaba terminando cuando tocaron el timbre y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era un compañero de su salón, específicamente al que le había echado ojo, lo invito a pasar, comieron, estudiaron un poco y después cuando él se iba...  
"Espera Mekuno, quiero pedirte la opinión de algo si?"

El accedió ya que no tenía nada que hacer después, lo hizo esperar en su habitación y fue hacia el baño de su pieza se puso su nuevo vestido color violeta que se había comprado ese mismo día, al salir el quedo maravillado ya que le venía mucho ese vestido, entonces ella se acerca y lo tira a su cama, pero él la esquiva cayendo el al suelo...

-Eres muy bella y te aceptaría, pero hay un solo problema... tengo novia que se llama Sho, y no le quiero hacer daño, por favor entiende

Jonetsu era una de las personas que no acepta un no por respuesta y ella lo abraza nuevamente solo diciendole " _Ya lo sé, pero no me importa, por hoy tu eres mío_ ", entonces logrando su cometido, logro que el después de varios intentos que el accediera a sus encantos quedándose con ella toda la noche, al día siguiente ella despertó primero, y vio feliz que por fin había estado con alguien que no fuera su hermano, y pensó que si pudo con Mekuno, podría con cualquiera poniéndose esa meta.  
Pasaron los días mientras ella con cada blanco que se ponía lograba su objetivo, hasta que llego Imyo, el cual estaba profundamente enamorado de Haine pero no le importo, en ese momento también se había hecho amiga de nada menos que de Sho, esta ultima sigue siendo novia de Mekuno aun sabiendo que hacia estado con Jonetsu, ya que era muy infantil para comprender el engaño de su novio...  
-Jonetsu no creo que sea recomendable que te metas con Imyo ya que es especial y puedes tener problemas, y tampoco con Midori ya que al parecer tiene novia, ellos son los únicos que te quedan, pero porfavor búscate a otra persona más estable-menciono Sho

Pero Jonetsu no iba a estar tranquila y por esta vez no escucharía los consejos de su amiga Sho(la verdad nunca la había escuchado), así que solo le quedaba a Sho ayudarle nuevamente a Jonetsu a lograr su objetivo, así que aviso a los integrantes del taller de deportes que no usaran el vestuario ya que habían encontrado algo malo e infeccioso y como ellos siempre veían con ojos tiernos y amorosos a Sho accedieron sin ninguna pregunta, mientras que Imyo se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores solo, aunque no se extrañaba ya que suelen dejarlo solo por broma o porque a veces él se retrasaba mucho, pero esta vez tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignoro, mientras tanto afuera del vestidor Sho le decía a Jonetsu que solo tenía 30 minutos para lograr su cometido antes que empiecen a sospechar, Jonetsu solo asintió la cabeza mientras entraba y Sho de inmediato cerró la puerta poniendo el letrero "mantención".

Jonetsu con mucha cautela y disimulo se fue adentrando en el vestidor, camino un poco mas y pudo divisar a Imyo cambiándose la ropa, ella solo espero el momento indicado para atacar, lo que no fue mucho tiempo ya que cuando Imyo se estaba sacando la polera, ella llego y se le tiro encima, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Que..e.!..haces Jonetsu?  
-Y que crees que hago?  
-Pero..  
-Tu no tienes novia así que no te importe esto  
-Pero me gusta alguien  
-No me importa-se acerca a el besándolo en los labios

Paso más o menos 1 hora cuando Jonetsu salió del camarín, ya habiendo cometido su sucio crimen con Imyo..cautelosamente salió, agarro del brazo a Sho, que estaba esperando afuera y se la llevo de ahí, en eso entran al camarín Imy con Haine buscando a Imyo y quedaron sorprendidas al verlo desorbitado, como perdido, Haine se acerco a Imyo y este la alejo suavemente.

-Que pasa Imyo?..no estás feliz de verme?  
-Si... pero ahora ya no soy digno de ti  
-Hermano que te paso?...-decía Imy- alguien te hizo algo?  
-Si y por eso no soy digno del amor de Haine, hermana perdón por no ser fuerte y ser un buen ejemplo para ti. - sollozando un poco  
-Tonto-le pega en la cabeza- yo te quiero mucho hermano y siempre te apoyare a pesar de todo.  
-Imyo-dijo tímidamente Haine- siempre serás digno de mi...eto...y aunque hace días te me confesarte, te daré mi respuesta...y te digo... que también me gustas mucho y acepto ser tu novia no importa lo que te haya pasado..ya que yo hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz a mi lado- se sonroja  
\- En serio?- se limpia las lágrimas-gracias hermana y en especial a ti Haine que me has alegrado mi vida con todo tu ser...  
-Ya tortolos-dijo Imy cambiando de tema- han visto a Midori?  
-Hermana...lo vi hace un rato- pensando- verdad que hoy es su aniversario- el mencionó hace un rato que iría a la plaza que usualmente van, al parecer te tiene una sorpresa  
\- Gracias hermano-mirándolo- y antes de irme, ponte una polera, porque tu novia esta aquí y no quiero ser tia aun-yéndose.

-Verdad-sonrojándose y poniéndose la polera que estaba al lado de el- perdón Haine

-No te preocupes- sonrojada- yo no vi nada.

Imy fue a buscar su bolso y fue a la plaza mencionada, por tanto Midori esperaba a su novia en la plaza, tenía un ramo de rosas blancas, de repente, sintió una manos que taparon sus ojos y el sonriendo dio la vuelta y beso, a quien pensaba que sería su novia, ya que usualmente hacia eso, cuando se separo abrió los ojos y noto que había besado a Jonetsu y se dio vuelta y vio a una Imy totalmente horrorizada que estaba a 10 metros de ellos, y en cuento él la vio ella salió corriendo... Midori intento salir tras de ella pero Jonetsu logro detenerlo.

-Jonetsu...que hiciste?.. Y porque me detienes?  
-Midori, se bien lo que hice, y es hora de que nosotros hablemos.  
-Pero, porque ahora?...  
-Tu sabes el porqué y ahora...es la hora que nosotros dos hablemos largamente  
-Jonetsu...  
-Midori, sabes porque lo hice y es mejor que hablemos en tu casa, aquí ninguno de los dos se sentirá cómodo.

-Está bien- caminando- es por aquí.

Ambos caminaron en dirección opuesta a la que salió Imy y ambos caminaron en un silencio tan incomodo que con una sola brisa, ambos se ponían muy nerviosos.

Imy por su parte, corrió, y corrió, tanto que no se dio cuenta y choco con algo... o con alguien.


End file.
